


My Own Eve Wig

by Anonymous



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Villanelle wants one thing only: Eve’s hair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	My Own Eve Wig

**Author's Note:**

> You might regret reading this

There was something so dark about Villanelle's mind. It wasn't even the laughter after gruesomely murdering someone.

She was a dreamer. But there was one thing in particular that she dreamed of.

Eve's hair.  
  


On one cloudy night, she decided to mark herself by sneaking into Eve's house while she was sleeping to chop a bit of her hair off, not so much so she would notice.

She knew she wanted to record her journey like it could potentially become a documentary.

**| Entry 1 | Feeling: 😥**

I was extremely nervous today. But I succeeded on my first attempt. I could tell she shampooed the night before from the texture. The first snip gave me a strong electric buzz down there. I came home to find my underwear completely drenched.

_\- Villanelle xo_

The first day was the most exciting. She would bite her lip hard to suppress that fact that she was turned on.

Some nights they would bleed.

Eventually she had to carry a bottle of vaseline.

"God you're sexy," she whispered one night.

It became a drug. She felt like she could get high off smelling the aromas in her strands of hair.

**| Entry 5 | Feeling: 😤**

Today was very difficult as Eve was having one of her night terrors. I was hanging around for about 3 hours straight trying to wait for the perfect moment. Eventually I got what I wanted.

_\- Villanelle xo_

A week had gone by and Villanelle was becoming more and more desperate.

Greedy might be the right word.

She was very tempted to grab a hair clipper and just do god's work.

But she learnt about self restraint in her therapy sessions so she wasn't going to let that go to waste. 

**| Entry 10 | Feeling:** 😖

Today I really wanted to bury my face in her bush. But she didn't wash her hair that night so it wasn't worth it.

_\- Villanelle xo_

Why was therapy even necessary when this gave her so much serotonin?

When Konstantin came to visit her, she would have to lie that she was low on money and say she was becoming a hairdresser to explain all the hair that was lying around.

She felt like she had done a marathon because of the amount she was sweating.

As soon as he left, she could breathe again.

**| Entry 20 | Feeling: 😢**

Today was the worst because I lost my pair of scissors. I cried for 2 hours because I knew Eve was going to wake up soon and I was about to miss my opportunity. Eventually I gave up looking and just took my nail clippers instead.

_\- Villanelle xo_

After a month, Villanelle started getting frustrated as she noticed she was losing bits of Eve's curls everywhere.

She decided enough was enough so she used the last bit of her savings on a mannequin head.

Money well spent, she thought.

You can never put religion and Villanelle together but what made her question herself was when she found some glue on the way home.

"Thank you Jesus," she prayed.

She wasn't very good at art but she attempted to decorate the mannequin head, trying to make it look exactly like Eve.

It had to be absolutely perfect, so she cleared out her nightstand and added a shrine to place the head on it.

**| Entry 40 | Feeling: 🤩😔**

Today was very fun as I got to stick the pieces of hair on the head but was disappointed when I realised I didn't have enough.

_\- Villanelle xo_

The mannequin head looked very bald at this point and it was making Villanelle very angry.

"I do not have anger issues," she recited to herself.

"I am not mentally ill."

**| Entry 50 | Feeling: 😒😰**

I was very naughty today because I was still laughing at this video that I watched of a stupid talking llama and ended up cutting too much hair. Now I'm very stressed that Eve might notice.

_\- Villanelle xo_

Cutting Eve's hair had become Villanelle's daily routine. She didn't know why she even bought a weekly planner because the only thing she put down was 'wig time!'.

As you may be wondering how Villanelle even got into Eve's house. One day she cleverly stole Eve's house key while playing ding dong ditch.

**| Entry 60 | Feeling: 😡😭**

Today was bad. VERY BAD. Eve was sadly not in her room tonight and I'm having a tantrum at the moment. I accidentally threw the mannequin head without realising and now everything is destroyed. I hate myself so much. All that hard work I put in :(

_\- Villanelle xo_

Villanelle had been trying to recover from the recent incident so she asked Konstantin if he could look after her by feeding her soup every day. 

He was very confused and not impressed.

It killed her that she hadn't been to Eve's house for a week and thought about how much hair she could have collected.

After some long and hard thinking, she planned to do the worst. If she can't get what she wants, she will have to sacrifice.

She was going to kill Eve tonight.

**| Entry 70 | Feeling: 😢💔**

She's gone now. And I managed to shave off all of Eve's hair. I feel sad looking at her lifeless body.

_\- Villanelle..._

Everything didn't matter to Villanelle anymore. She got what she wanted.

Her own Eve wig.

To celebrate her success, she decided to plan an exclusive ceremony for herself.

She slowly grasped the insides of the wig, fitting in the edges so it felt comfortable.

Even with Eve’s clothes covered in blood, Villanelle didn’t care and wore them anyways.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror while admiring herself and felt at peace.

“Hi I’m Eve Polastri.”


End file.
